Flack & Angell The Wedding
by Runner043
Summary: Mark your calendars for 10/10/10 because you are all invited to a Flangell wedding!
1. Chapter 1

_Donald James Flack, Jr._  
_son of_  
_Mr. and Mrs. Donald Flack, Sr._  
_and_  
_Jessica Elisabeth Angell_  
_daughter of_  
_Mr. Clifford Angell and the late Mrs. Jaquelyn Angell_

_request the honour of your presence at their marriage_  
_Sunday, the tenth of October, two thousand ten_  
_at four o'clock in the afternoon_

_New York State Police Accademy Chapel_  
_1220 Washington Avenue_  
_Albany, NY_

_reception immedately following_

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

I decided that since a wedding is coming up, that you all deserved to be invited.

My plan is to post the actual wedding story on 10/10/10,  
then I can get back to my Flangell series, because I'm having to jump ahead  
in order to get this written in time.

Oh, and you can RSVP with a review, if you'd be so kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I am jumping ahead in my Flangell series to write the wedding story so it can be posted on their actual wedding date of 10-10-10, I'm obviously having to skip a few stories in my Flangell series that would contain information relevant to the wedding, so here I'm giving you a few details as to what those would be.

1) Location; Flack and Angell decide to get married at the New York State Police Accademy (I Googled the address). Since both their careers began there (as did their father's) and their work brought them together, it just seemed appropriate. The Accademy's chapel is big enough for the large number of guests expected and offers a dining hall for the reception.

2) Wedding Date; Flack picked the date because Angell wanted a fall wedding for the weather (what bride wants to sweat in her wedding dress in summer heat?) and it would be easy for their guests to remember. Flack gets to marry a 10 on 10/10/10,... who wouldn't want that? The date will be as memorable as the wedding, and means they were engaged during the latter half of Season 6 and into Season7.

3) Wedding Party; Well, there is none (at least at the point I'm writing this, but I might change my mind). Aside from the bride and groom, of course. Being busy homicide detectives leaves little time for something as complicated as planning a wedding can become, so they agreed that the simpler, the better. Plus, they wouldn't have to chose or worry about hurting someone's feelings that way. Family dynamics just work that way, two sets of families, even moreso. Don't worry, there will still be an emphasis on family, it will be wonderful, and Flack is happy that more attention will be paid to Angell that way.

4) Wedding Theme; since Flack and Angell are headed to Hawaii for their honeymoon, they decide to incorporate a few details into the wedding ceremony and reception. Although, unlike you here on , the rest of Flack & Angell's guests recieved their invitations in the mail which showed the Flack family crest (from my story "French & Irish") on the front.

5) Wedding Music: "Irish & French" is all I'm gonna say.

5) The Wedding March; Angell's father will not be walking her down the aisle. She will walk alone. If so, why?... I'm not going to tell you now, you're just gonna have to wait to find out about that part.

Hmmm, I think that about covers the basics. My next post for this story will be the wedding on 10/10/10.

Thank you to all who RSVP'd, and remember... Flack and Angell request only the honor of your presence. No gifts, please.

Gotta say a big 'thank you' to my beta reader TerriBerri23!


	3. Here comes the bride

Oh good, I'm so glad you could make it to Flack and Angell's wedding. I know we've all been looking forward to this day for a long time. One of the ushers will seat your now. Bride's side or groom's?

Wanna say 'thanks' to my beta reader TerriBerri23.

Oh, and that 'disclaimer' thing... yeah right, I've decided that since CBS killed off Angell... I can do whatever I want!... and she's gonna marry Flack.

Remember this thought Flack had that closed my story "French & Irish"?... Then maybe some day, he hoped, there could be a permanent merging of the French and the Irish... Well, it's time for that permanent merging to take place. Read on.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sunday, October tenth, two thousand-ten, could not have come fast enough for Detective Don Flack, Jr. He awoke earlier than he expected or needed, having most of the day to himself. It is his wedding day and he wants nothing more than to enjoy the day and all it will hold.

'Today will be simple', he thought to himself. One of the benefits of being the one with the Y chromosomes, definitely. He'd already done all the preparations required of him; his hair had been trimmed four days ago, so it would look good, but not have that 'I've just left the barber' look to it. He'd gotten a manicure yesterday. Stella had talked him into it, reminding him that it starts with 'man', so it was okay to have one and promising that nothing even close to nail polish would be involved. He was reluctant, but agreed once she reminded him that his hands would be recieving lots of attention sporting a wedding band at the reception and in lots of photographs. Those comments were enough for him to give it serious consideration, but the clincher was when she said it would make Angell happy.

His plastic-draped traditional black tux hung from the curtain rod above his bedroom window where it was guaranteed to stay clean and wrinkle free, with his freshly polished black shoes on the floor beneath. On the chair in the corner was the cumber bun he would wear with it. He had immediately refused the full traditional Irish kilt get-up his father had requested he wear, but the traditional plaid cumber bun from it could easily be accommodated and seemed to please his father as well.

Soon steam filled the bathroom as he showered and shaved. Then he picked up an envelope off the dresser, a gift from Angell which he had been required to promise not to open till this morning. He ran his thumb across the words 'From Your Bride' she had written on the front. He smiled at thinking about her being his bride today, then opened the envelope. It was a certificate and appointment card for him go get a massage today. Certainly not something he would normally do for himself, but he knew it fit right into his plan of having as clam and leisurely a day as possible. She had thought of everything.

MEANWHILE...  
Sunday, October tenth, two thousand-ten, could not have come fast enough for Detective Jessica Angell. She rolled over to look at the clock and realized she had already slept in later than she'd planned. It is her wedding day and unlike her groom, she is going to be very busy.

She'd planned ahead as best she could, having her nails done yesterday. It wasn't something she normally would do, but for some reason Stella convinced her that between all the guests gawking at her rings during the reception and the photographs being taken, that it would be a good idea. Turns out, Stella was right, and she actually enjoyed the experience. Too bad she wasn't able to do her hair ahead of time, too, she though, which reminded her to check on what time she needed to be at the salon.

Across the room, draped in plastic and hanging from the curtain rod above her window, was her dress. Her shoes on the floor underneath, just waiting for her. She had picked them out early on, not wanting the stress of waiting till the last minute on something so important. She had wanted something simple, yet special. More elegant, than poofy or frilly. A girly-girl she would never be, not even on her wedding day. The long white satin dress laced most of the way up the back before splitting into a V towards each shoulder where there was a lace cap sleeve, the lace continuing down the front over the bodice of the dress. The lace-covered hem line V'ed up slightly in the front, showing her shoes and just a bit of leg. It also ensured she wouldn't trip over it going up the steps, something she had actually been worried over. She smiled, thinking how perfect the dress was. Conservative enough to be worn in front of colleagues and co-workers, yet special enough she was sure Don would love it. The garter she would wear underneath sat on her dresser. It was the same one both her mother and grandmother had worn. She ran her fingers over the laced edge, sighing heavily, then smiling, before heading for the shower.

A FEW HOURS LATER...  
Flack had always found vacations hard to schedule, simply because no one could predict when a serial killer would show up or how long a case would take to wrap up. But heading off to Hawaii for a honeymoon was far different from a regular vacation, and in order to secure the time off both he and Angell had been working a lot lately, right up until last night to be precise. That left very little free time for much else, including a bachelor party, so he and his male colleagues and family members would be gathering for a brunch this morning. Flack liked the idea very much, despite what his friend Danny Messer said, as it was both different and ensured no hangover on his wedding day. It also added to the leisurely feel he wanted for today.

Flack walked into Angell's Point Bar at eleven o'clock, his soon to be brother-in-law Jacob providing the location and food. Mac and Danny, from the crime lab were already there, along with Officers Chebouski and Henley, and Detectives Benton and Scagnetti, from the twelfth precinct. Flack's brother Patrick and his father Donald Sr. were also there.

The next few hours passed quickly as food and drink was enjoyed by everyone, but most important to Flack was the comradery and friendship with those there to support him on that special day.

Flack left Angell's Point Bar in time for the two o'clock massage appointment Angell had made for him. He paused before getting into his car, taking note of his tux laying across the back seat, then taking a mental inventory of everything he needed for the rest of the day. He'd have plenty of time after his massage to shave again before heading to the Academy for the ceremony. Yes, everything was right on schedule.

MEANWHILE...  
Angell, for the same reasons as Flack, had also found vacations hard to schedule, and for the same reasons had also been working non-stop lately. Therefor, she also was having a brunch today with some of her colleagues and friends. Besides, it was far better in her opinion than having one of those girly bridal showers, which she had to talk both Lindsay Monroe-Messer and her sister-in-law Madeleine out of several times. However, her continued excuses of 'I don't need potholders and kitchen gadgets. I don't even cook!' only caused Stella to offer a lingerie version of a shower instead. She knew it was a genuine and thoughtful offer, one she was all but guaranteed her groom would think it was a great idea, but there was no way she was going to allow her colleagues to pick out her underwear.

Angell walked into the restaurant at ten o'clock, finding Stella and Lindsay from the crime lab, her friends Detectives Kate Panner and Susan Gerber from the 424th, and her sisters-in-law Madeleine and Jenna already there. She knew her father's girlfriend Sherri would be arriving later, and although she was honestly glad she too would be there, this was one of those times when Angell wished so much that her mother could be there to share this experience with her. She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind, choosing instead to focus on the wonderful people in her life that had come to share this time with her.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of good food, laughter and telling of wedding stories, some of which Angell was glad she hadn't heard until now or she might have eloped, a thought that had crossed her mind several times previously. But right here, right now, just a few hours away from meeting her groom at the alter, she was glad they hadn't opted for eloping.

ACROSS TOWN...  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Flack." Mindy of Mindy's Massage greeted.

"Good afternoon." Flack greeted in return, kind of surprised she knew who he was. He handing her the card Angell had given him. "My bride sent me here."

"Oh yes. Miss. Angell." Mindy acknowledged, noticing the nervousness in his countenance. "She's already here."

"Excuse me." Flack said in surprise, concerned that their paths might cross today before he saw her come down the aisle.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Flack. She's already in her room being taken care of, and will be long gone before we're finished with you. We scheduled your appointments with that in mind. Can't have the groom see the bride until the right moment today, now can we." Mindy said with a smile.

Flack smiled in agreement as Mindy came out from behind the counter. "This way please." She said, and he followed her down the long hallway, passing several doors, which made him wonder which one his bride was in. "You'll be in this room with Lorrie." She said.

"You'll start in here, Mr. Flack" Lorrie said, gesturing to a changing room. "Towels and a robe are on the shelf."

Flack emerged only a minute later, feeling a bit self conscious. He'd busted a prostitution ring once that had posed as a massage parlor, so to say he was a bit uncomfortable would be an understatement. Besides, guys didn't usually do massages, and of course there was the obvious question of whether or not you were supposed to leave your boxers on under your towel or not. He did.

30 MINUTES LATER...  
"How was your massage, Miss. Angell?" Mindy asked.

"Very relaxing." Angell replied "And how is my groom doing?"

"Oh, he was a bit nervous when he got here, but I'm sure Lorrie has him all but snoring right about now." Mindy answered with a smile, which made both women laugh. "What's next next for you today?"

"I'm off to get my hair done now, then it'll be time to drive up to the Academy and get into my dress." Angell answered.

NEW YORK STATE POLICE ACADEMY...  
The chapel turned out to be just the right size. The guest list had begun quite short; family, friends, and close colleagues were of course invited. But then the question of 'should we invite so-and-so?' kept coming up. So, Flack and Angell decided to put on invitation on the bulletin board at their precinct, just to cover the bases. Then of course an invitation ended up on the bulliten board at Angell's former precinct, and then one at her father's former precinct. So of course the guest list grew... and grew... and grew.

It was a good thing the Academy didn't charge much. Both Flack and Angell having attended there, as had both their fathers, saw to that. Fortunately, offers from family came in; Mr. Angell's girlfriend Sherri is the bookkeeper at a large flower shop, so she was able to get the flowers and supplies at cost, then Angell's ever crafty sister-in-law Jenna made the arrangements using blue ribbons. Her other sister-in-law Madeleine took care of the photography. Flack's sister-in-law Amanda is a chef, and offered to take care of the cake. That left most of their budget for feeding all of those guests, which was still going to cost a lot. That's where Stella came in, asking a friend who owned a catering business for a good deal for the couple if she would help with the cooking, which she did.

And now, the day had come. Jenna's lovely Hawaiian themed floral arrangements graced the multitude of tables in the dining hall, Amanda's fabulous cake took center stage at one of the food tables, and currently Madeleine was taking photos of Flack and his family while Angell finished getting ready, then it would be her turn.

The chapel was packed, not only with guests, but with love and support for Flack and Angell on their special day. A glance around the room revealed an almost amusing site; most guests were law enforcement in their dress blues, leaving many in standard formal attire, and then there were a few that took the reception's Hawaiian theme to heart.

Reverend Bradshaw had positioned himself at the side doors where the guests were entering from the nearby parking lot. This allowed him to not only greet those entering but see many who had attended the academy previously before handing them off to one of the twelfth precinct officers who were serving as ushers. He looked at his watch; it was almost time. Bradshaw then made his way across the chapel to the large set of doors on the back wall. He opened the doors cautiously, so no guests could see beyond them, since they opened directly into the dining hall which was currently set up for the reception. He turned right, making his way first to the room reserved for the female family members, checking to see that they were all ready. They were, and he instructed them to please position themselves at the double doors that he'd just come out of. The next door down was for the male family members, who were also ready, and also given instructions to go wait at the double doors. The next door down was the groom's room. He, too, was ready and given the go ahead to wait with his family at the double doors. The last room was the bride's. He checked that she too was ready. She was. He then headed back into the dining hall and the large double doors where both families and the groom were now gathered. He'd presided over many ceremonies, seeing both what worked and what didn't, making his role much easier. "Groom's family, if you'll line up in your walking order here on the right side," He began, gesturing to the right side of the doors, where they wouldn't be seen when the doors opened. These were more reminders than instructions, since they'd all rehearsed this just last night, but he knew that when the time came, lots of people could forget the simplest of things when they were nervous. "And the bride's family, if you'll do the same over here on the left side, please." He added, then shook Flack's hand one last time, checked his jacket and tie, then stood in front of the doors. Looking to his right he smiled and nodded to the groom's family, then looking left he smiled and nodded to the bride's family, then he signaled to an aid who turned off the lights in the dining hall, causing more focus on who was coming through the doors, instead of what was beyond them.

Officer Chebouski and Detective Benton stood at attention at each side of the double doors in their finest dress blues. They had both been honored to be asked to assist at Flack and Angell's wedding. When they heard the gentle knock, they turned to face each other, then with the utmost in formality opened the doors for Reverend Bradshaw, then with duplicated ceremony closed them again. They watched the crowd quieten down and the last of them find their seats as the reverend walked up the aisle to the platform in front.

FLACK'S POV...  
Some grooms were nervous on their wedding day, but he was just plain excited. He'd looked forward to this day for a long time and was so glad it was finally here. He resisted the urge to check the buttons on his jacket, again, knowing they were just how they should be. As was his tie, and his cuffs, and everything else. He just hoped he'd somehow manage to wipe the stupid grin off his face before the doors opened and he was expected to walk down that aisle feeling like everyone in the world was watching him. The reverand had just entered the chapel and as soon as Chebouski and Benton had the doors closed again his family took their positions. They were lined up in the order they would enter; Grandfather Flack would enter first, as he is the oldest, his father's father, and he would be playing the bagpipes to usher the Flack family to their seats. He tried to resist looking towards the hall, where knew at this very moment his bride was around the corner, just out of view of everyone. Instead he looked down at the bride's lei in his hand, doing is best to be gentle with it and not crush any of the white orchid pedals it was made of. He was so looking forward to her walking down the aisle to meet him, to become his wife.

Reverend Bradshaw reached the front alter and took the five steps that lead to the first landing, an area about five feet wide, then took just one more step where he turned around to face the wedding guests, but did not yet speak. This signaled to the few that had not yet taken their seats to do so. "On behalf of Detective Jessica Angell and Detective Donald Flack, Jr., let me welcome you all of you here today." He began. "We begin now, with the arrival of the groom's family." And with that, he nodded.

Chebouski and Benson, responding to the nod from Bradshaw, opened the doors with the same ceremonial flare as before. As the doors opened the sound of bagpipes began and the groom's grandfather Ian Flack entered first to lead the Flack family to their designated seats up front. Flack's grandmother Leah Flack followed her husband, then came Olivia and Conor Gallagher who are his maternal grandparents, then his parents Ruth and Donald Flack Sr., then his sister Samantha Flack, then his brother Patrick and his wife Amanda. Donald James Flack, Jr. brought up the rear, noticing that Chebouski and Benton saluted him as he passed through the doors. The groom no longer cared about the goofy grin on his face as he looked ahead and watched his grandfather stop just beyond the front row of seats and turn to face the guests as he continued playing while the family was seated. When Flack reached the front he paused by his grandfather who was clad in full Irish attire and kilt, as was his other grand father, his father, and his brother. He couldn't have been prouder at that moment, that both his sets of grandparents were alive and well enough to be there on such a special day. He smiled at his grandfather as he continued playing, before walking on past to take his place at the base of the steps.

ANGELL'S POV...  
Just as Flack had assumed, Angell was around the corner, just beyond the view of everyone. She stood there alone, no one having seen her in her dress except her father. She wanted it that way, though she wasn't quite sure why it had been so important to her. As soon as Flack had walked through the doors, bringing up the rear of his family's entrance, the doors had been shut again so her own family could line up for their turn. As soon as they entered the doors would be shut once more and she would take her place for entrance. But right now, she had a moment to herself, to take deep breaths, to calm herself from the excitement of being the bride. She'd waited for this day with much anticipation and was more excited than nervous. She had little to be nervous about as they'd kept the ceremony very simple, partly to avoid things that could go wrong, and she certainly wasn't nervous about marrying the love of her life who was now inside the chapel taking his place and waiting for her.

The Flack family was now seated and Grandfather Flack slowly quited his bagpipes as he finished playing and also took his seat. Leaving the air in the room thick with Irish family tradition. "And now, it's time for the arrival of the bride's family." Bradshaw announced, and once again Chebouski and Benson opened the doors.

Guests watched as the doors opened to the sound of Cliff Angell playing J'envoie Valser on the harmonica to lead his family in. After him came his sister Gail Angell who had stepped in and helped him raise his children after his wife Jaqueline Lemoux-Angell passed away and it only seemed right that she be where she was at that moment, where Angell's mother would have been. Next came Angell's maternal grandparents Andre & Elisabeth Lemoux, followed by her eldest brother Jared and his wife Madeleine, then the next oldest Jason, then the next oldest Jacob and his wife Jenna, and the youngest brother Joshua brought up the rear. Cliff Angell stopped just beyond the front row of seats and turn to face the guests as he continued playing as the family was seated. When they were all seated, he finished the song, but stayed where he was as the reverend spoke again.

"We all realize it's tradition to stand when the bride enters, but Jessica has requested that you all remain seated. It's been a dream of hers to some day have her father play for her as his own special way of escorting her down the aisle. Since it's important to her for everyone to get to see this, she requests that you all remain seated." Bradshaw pauses and makes eye contact with Angell's father, "Mr. Angell." is all he says with a slight nod.

Mr. Angell took a deep breath as he turned back around, not to resume playing yet, but to calm his nerves. Like for any father, this was an emotional moment for him and he was glad that he'd gotten to see his only daughter in her wedding dress before hand or he was pretty sure he'd lose all composure, as well as the ability to play, as soon as she entered.

Six young children of about three to five years old gathered in pairs down the aisle, a white paper streamer held across the aisle by each pair for the bride to walk through.

With even more formality than ever before, as if that was possible, Chebouski and Benton once again opened the doors wide, this time saluting as they did so.

The bride, Jessica Elisabeth Angell, stood there. She did not move for a moment, wanting to focus first on her father at the other end of the long aisle, playing just for her, playing the bridal march on his harmonica as his way of escorting her, just the way she'd always wanted it to be. Her gaze quickly moved to her groom, waiting for her, and the immediate smile that graced her face could not be mistaken for anything but love for him. She moved her foot, taking the first step on the walk to her married life. Angell was all but oblivious to the guests staring at her, or the whispers about her dress, or the white paper streamers she walked through, as she walked down the aisle. She was in a world all her own at the moment and toyed mindlessly with the groom's lei she carried instead of a traditional bouquet. It's dark green ti leaves smooth beneath her fingers, the string of white pupu shells woven in causing it to sway slightly. She walked the aisle slowly, passing colleagues, friends, and family who were all present today to support her and her groom and share in this event with them.

Flack's heart was pounding in his chest so loud he was sure anyone could hear it if they had been paying attention, which he of course knew they weren't because they were all watching the same thing he was; Jessica Angell walking down the aisle. 'She is so beautiful' he said aloud, not even realizing it and a multitude of thoughts flooded his mind. He suddenly figured out the full impact of her not wanting him to see her in her dress until now. It hugged and showed off her slender figure beautifully and he was suddenly pleased that all the men in the room would surely be jealous of him. She'd worn her hair up, just like she'd promised him. He didn't get to see her with it like that very often and it always reminded him of their first date. Her wanting a fall wedding had the added benefit of her olive skin having been bronzed by the sun all summer, now shimmered next to the white of her dress. Her beautiful face had broken into a wide smile as soon as they'd made eye contact, which neither was about to break as she slowly came closer to him. 'Just a little longer' he thought to himself, 'just a little longer and she will be my wife.'

As Angell approached the front of the aisle her focus returned again to her father as he finished playing for her. Mr. Angell lowered the harmonica from his mouth, placed his hands gently on his daughters shoulders and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. He knew she could see the tears in his eyes, but he didn't care. After all, he is the father of the bride. He just smiled back at her before being seated. Angell turned again to her groom and closed the gap to meet him at the base of the steps.

Flack and Angell stood facing each other at the base of the steps. He then lowered his head slightly, allowing her to more easily place the groom's lei she had for him. He then put her bride's lei over her head and rested it on her shoulders before they walked together, hand in hand, up to where Reverend Bradshaw was waiting for them.

Bradshaw smiled at the couple before him, "What a wonderful and special day this is." He said, "You two have put a lot of thought into what is taking place here today. Deciding what is important to you and why you want things to be done a certain way. And, Detective Angell, I must say you inspired me when you said that it was not 'what' happened today that would be remembered, but 'who'. Your families have gathered around you today bringing their love and support, and your friends and colleagues have come to share in your joy, and now,... now you are ready to become husband and wife." He paused, taking in what was before him, some couples just seemed to inspire him more than others, and it made him smile, too. "Let's begin with taking care of this official part; Family, friends, honored guests. Donald James Flack, Jr. and Jessica Elisabeth Angell are here today to exchange vows and become husband and wife, if anyone objects, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Bradshaw took the moment of silence to look down at the notes he had tucked into the bible in his hands, and suddenly felt the back of Flack's hand tapping on his left arm. He looked up at the groom who obviously had something to say.

Flack leaned in slightly, "Hurry. Up." he said, without taking his eyes of his bride. This caused Bradshaw, as well as many guests, to stifle a laugh at the groom's eagerness to be married, as well as Angell's smile widened even more.

"Very well, Detective." Bradshaw agreed almost playfully, "The three of us have had quite a few meetings over the last few months to prepare for this wonderful event. This is quite the gathering of the French and the Irish we've got here today... which is exactly the way you wanted it. Your families are very important to you and have shaped who you are as individuals. And it's who you are as individuals that you offer each other here today as you become one. Not in a way of giving up who you are, but in a way of joining forces and making each other stronger."

And with that, both Mrs. Flack and Gail Angell stood and approached the steps, each carrying a clear glass decanter filled with sand, which they handed over to the bride and groom. The sand being a symbol of the life they have passed on to them.

"Don and Jessica have each chosen a color for their own sand, one that will remind them of today. They will both pour their sand at the same time into this." Bradshaw explained as he removed the lid from the beautiful clear glass urn he held up. "It will symbolize the two of them permanently becoming one. Jessica, what color have you chosen for your sand?" He asked.

"Blue." She answered, "Because we, like our families, both bleed blue, and that's what brought us together and brought us here today. It's also the closest shade of blue I could find to match Don's eyes."

"Don, what color have you chosen for your sand?" Bradshaw asked.

"I wish my decision had been that easy." He began, still blushing slightly at her mention of his eyes, "I was planning on brown, to match her beautiful eyes, but I finally decided on white... because I never want to forget the feeling I had here today the moment I saw her in this dress." He explained, and watched his bride blush.

Then Bradshaw held the urn in between them for them to pour their sand into, and everyone watched as the blue and the white became forever mixed.

Then the bride and groom held hands again, ready for what was next...

"Jessica Elisabeth Angell, do you take Donald James Flack, Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others for him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Angell answered without hesitation.

"Donald James Flack, Jr., do you take Jessica Elisabeth Angell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others for her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Flack also answered without hesitation.

"Don and Jessica will now exchange the rings they have for each other." Bradshaw said looking out to the guests, then turned his focus back to the bride and groom, "From today forward, you will wear these rings, and I pray that every day when you see them there on your hands that you will remember two things; That the circular shape of them goes on and on, just like your love for each other, and that when life gets tough, you must remember the vows you made to each other here today. And, that rings are never a sign of ownership, but are worn as your daily reminder that someone loves you,... loves you so much that they've committed themselves to you for the rest of their life."

Everyone watched as Flack reached for the lei Angel was wearing and untied the ring he had for her from a small white ribbon between the white orchid pedals. No one but he and Angell knew it was there. The band of diamonds is part of a claddagh set that had been his grandmother's, and her grandmother's before that, and Flack said, "With this ring, I thee wed." as he looked into his bride's brown eyes before sliding the ring onto her finger.

Then everyone watched as Angell wiped a tear away and reached for the lei Flack was wearing and untied the ring she had for him from a small white ribbon at the end of the pupu shells. No one but the two of them knew it was there. The band was braided silver with gold trim.

"You're not supposed to cry." he all but whispered to her as he reached up to wiped a tear from her cheek.

She blushed a bit, they were tears of joy, but she still didn't want to cry on her wedding day. She wiped her other cheek and took a deep breath to regain the slight bit of composure she'd lost. She wanted to look up into her groom's blue eyes as she said, "With this ring, I thee wed." but didn't want him to see there were more tears. As she slid the ring onto his finger she watched his hand slowly raise as if to wipe her cheek again, but it didn't. Instead his hand wrapped around the back of her neck as she looked up and his lips met hers with a kiss. Angell was surprised at this and when he broke the kiss, but did not release her, she said, "I don't think we're supposed to kiss yet." It was a silly thing to say, she knew that before the words were out.

"Oh yes we are." He said in all sincerity, not breaking their gaze as their foreheads were all but touching, then he kissed her again. This kiss was more passionate and she returned it as her hands slid up his arms and wrapped around his shoulders. She was still nervous, the idea of their guests watching them kiss had always made her feel that way and she inhaled deeply to calm herself, then something seemed to change and when she exhaled all the anxiety and worry just seemed to fade and it was as if they were the only two there. Her relaxing was obvious as she slowly leaned back, as if melting into his arms that were around her waist to steady her as their kiss continued.

FLACK'S POV...  
"Oh yes we are." he said before kissing her again. He could feel her grip tighten at his elbows and her body was stiff. But he knew she was just nervous, well, probably surprised too that he'd kissed her again, and he heard her take in a deep breath. 'She's trying to calm herself' he correctly thought, then as she exhaled it was as if she melted right into his arms. It was as if everyone had disappeared and it was just the two of them there. Or maybe like they were that couple on the cover of Time magazine, where the sailor had the young lady bent back with a kiss as everyone passed on by. He kinda liked that thought. He slowly raised her as their kiss came to an end and watched as she slowly opened her eyes to lock with his, their lips still so close together, her hands slowly sliding back down his arms as he only slightly loosened his grip on her.

"So tell me, Detective Flack, has it occurred to you yet that this beautiful woman you just kissed... is your wife?" Reverend Bradshaw asked, then watched as smiles broke on both their faces. "Normally at this point I'd instruct the groom to kiss the bride, but you obviously don't need such instructions." He half joked with a smile.

The crowd watched as Flack and Angell kissed again, then broke into applause as he picked her up, which was obviously another surprise to her, and carried her down the steps and all the way up the aisle. Chebouski and Benton once again opened the large wooden double doors and saluted as Flack carried Angell through them and disappeared from view as the sound of bagpipes began. Everyone turned to see Ian Flack once again leading several generations of his family as they exited the chapel. Once they were all through the doors and the sound of the bagpipes had faded, guests heard Cliff Angell on his harmonica as he too lead the generations of his family back up the aisle. Then the doors were closed again.

"What a delightful couple." Reverend Bradshaw said with a smile and regaining the attention of the guests. He'd talked extensively with Flack and Angell about how things should proceed from this point and now it was his job to herd the cattle, so to speak. "Well, that obviously concludes the ceremony portion, and now I have a few instructions for you all. For those of you who will be staying for the reception, I'll direct you to the doors in back that lead into the dining hall." He said, gesturing to the doors they'd all just watched the wedding party exit through. "For those of you here for this portion only, I'll direct you to the doors you arrived through earlier. As the bride and groom are currently making their way around to the foyer so they can see you before you go. And I want to thank you all for coming today and helping make this such a special day for Don and Jessica."

Flack carried his wife down the hall, past their dressing rooms as it wrapped around to the foyer outside the chapel's side doors. "You can put me down now, you know." Angell said to her husband as the sound of bagpipes neared.

"Now why would I want to do that, Mrs. Flack?" He asked her with that goofy grin of his that she adored.

Instead of answering, Angell kissed him as the sound of bagpipes came even closer. Eventually he had to put her down as both their families had also reached the foyer and gathered around to congratulate them before the doors opened and guests poured out.

For the next forty or so minutes guests walked passed to congratulate the bride & groom and greet their families. When the last of them had left the wedding party headed into the chapel for a few more photos before joining the rest of their guests in the dining hall for the reception.

"We really need to hurry and finish this." Angell said, a tinge of stress in her voice.

"I like this part." Flack said, obviously relaxed. "And we need some pictures with both our families."

"I know, it's just that our guests have been in there an hour now, waiting for us."

"Relax, Jess." He said, calmly raising her chin, "They've been enjoying pineapple chicken and mangos spears this whole time."

"They have?" She said in surprise.

"Yes, dear, they have." He responded with a smile, "I had Reverend Bradshaw tell everyone to go ahead and eat while we took pictures. There's no reason for them to sit in there with all that good Hawaiian food just because we're not in there yet."

Another deep breath in, another melting away of anxiety as she exhaled. She smiled, "Let's get another picture of just the two of us."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please." Reverend Bradshaw requested aloud to all the guests in the dining hall who suddenly became quiet, "It is my great pleasure to get to introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife... Mr. and Mrs. Flack."

Forks and glasses were put down, most stood, and everyone clapped as Chebouski and Benton opened the doors for the last time as Flack and Angell entered, both their families right behind them. They made their way across the room to the cake table and stood behind it to face their guests and cut the beautiful cake.

The cake cutting didn't take long, and Flack knew better than to smear frosting on his bride's face, after all, they had a honeymoon to get to in a few hours. Then glasses of champagne from Champagne, France, were passed out for a toast.

Donald Flack, Sr. toasted first, in Irish:  
Beidh C ard a dh anfaidh m bestow ar an agat as an c id speisialta seo? T paidir ar s il go mbeidh gr seo caite go deo, creideamh go mbeidh t s gach ceann nua a thabhairt cos in rga agus ar chinnteacht go mbeidh Dia a bheith agat le gach c im ar an mbealach.

Then Cliff Angell translated the toasted in French:  
Qu'accorderons-nous sur vous pour cette occasion sp ciale ? Une pri re d'espoir qui aime durera jamais, la foi que chaque nouvelle aube am nera des chemins dor s et une certitude que Dieu sera avec vous chaque tape de la fa on.

Then Reverand Bradshaw translated the toasted in Hawaiian:  
Na mea kakou ha'awi ma 'olua ia nei mea i wae 'ia hanana?  
Pule ko mana'olana ua aloha kauoha muli mau loa, paulele ua pakahi hou ao kauoha lawe mai kula ala a 'Ike ua Akua kauoha hele wawae me 'olua kela ke'ehi ka alanui.

Then Bradshaw translated in English:  
What shall we bestow on you for this special occasion? A prayer of hope that love will last forever, faith that each new dawn will bring golden pathways and a certainty that God will be with you every step of the way.

The first dance came next and Flack extended his arm to escorted his mother to the floor as Mr. Angell escorted his daughter. For the second song, Mr. Flack, Sr. took his wife's hand to dance with her while Mr. Angell danced with his sister Gail, this of course left the bride and groom to dance with each other for the first time as husband and wife.

The reception couldn't have been more perfect. The smells of the native Hawaiian flowers and food filled the room and set an early tone for their honeymoon. The huge cake was almost gone, but not quite, meaning there had been plenty. Mr. Angell brought out his harmonica once more for his daughter and her new husband to dance the final dance to.

Angell was not about to part with the garter she wore, since both her mother and grandmother had worn it, too. She'd brought an extra for Flack to throw to the bachelors that gathered. Mac caught it.

Since Angell had carried her groom's lei instead of a traditional bridal bouquet, Jenna had tied a few white hibiscus flowers with a blue ribbon, where it had sat on the wedding party table next to the sand urn. Three... two...one. Everyone counted down as the bride prepared to throw the flowers. Stella caught it.

The bagpipes sounded one last time as the bride and groom clasped hands, prepared to dodge the hand fulls of rice that were about to be showered down on them as they made their way to the police car that would take them away. Once safely inside, Benton shut the door and took his place in the front seat, Chebouski already behind the wheel. They waved through the rear window as their guests waved back and the sound of bagpipes faded as they slowly drove away.

Flack carried his wife from the car, into his apartment building, on and off the elevator and across the threshold of his apartment. He just didn't want to put her down. Their flight to Hawaii would not leave till noon the next day, so their wedding night would also be their one and only night together in his apartment (she'd already moved into the new one and he would move in after they got back).

"Can you help me here?" Angell requested, turning her back to him.

He gladly obliged, and with his large but gentle hands slowly unlaced the back of her dress, from just between her shoulder blades all the way down to her waist. He was amazed at the softness of her skin as his finger tips brushed her back.

"I'll be right back." She said over her shoulder as she walked away, heading into the bathroom to freshen up. He could hear the water running as he removed his shoes and sat back on the bed to relax, spinning the ring on his finger. She emerged a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her. "Your turn." She said.

When he emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, he found her at the mirrored dresser, brushing her hair. She wore a peach colored neglige that he could tell by the reflection was secured in the front by only a bow beneath her breasts. He walked up behind her and started kissing the side of her neck. She leaned her head back into him as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch. As he reached around her waist, his hand moved the fabric of her neglige, causing it to part in the front. He glanced up at her in the mirror, seeing her perfect body, and another bows caught his attention. It was on the side of her matching panties, and surely there was one on the other side. She was truly wrapped as a gift to him here on their wedding night. With her eyes still closed, she reached for the light switch, dropping her hair brush as she did, then slowly turned herself in his arms for a kiss, which was long and intense and passionate.

"Jess,... I wan-" He started to say against her lips.

"Shh." She shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Then what are you waiting for?"

THE END

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Just a few notes so everything made sense, because sometimes things get a little too wordy trying to explain things within the story...

Flack's wedding gift was not mentioned here, as he had already given it to her. An apartment. Read my story "365 Days" for details or wait for it to appear in a story as I return to my Flangell series of stories. Ditto for details on Angell's rings.

Angell's friend Susan Gerber was referred to as 'Detective' (instead of 'Officer') because she had received a promotion.

Obviously Jason Angell has been released from Jail and is in attendance. Nice way to mend some fences.

In traditional French weddings, young children stand in pairs with a white ribbon between them to block the bride who must cut the ribbons to pass. The idea is that she will not let anything stop her from getting married that day. Since I couldn't really see a graceful way to work in a pair of scissors, I had the children hold crepe paper streamers across the aisle instead, which could easily be walked through for the same effect.

Angell's lei is closed (goes all the way around) and is made of white orchid pedals. It is worn centered on the shoulders, half hanging in front & half hanging in back.  
Flack's lei is open (ends not connected) and made of ti leaves woven with a thick strand of pupu shells. It is worn evenly on the shoulders, half hanging in back & the open ends hanging evenly in the front.  
(I googled the lei traditions for weddings)

I hope the layout I described made sense, especially the platform area... there are 5 steps, then a 5' wide area before more steps continue to the large upper platform. Using this lower platform allowed for them to be seen more easily, yet feel closer to their guests.

I used an on-line translator Irish, French, and Hawaiian translations of the toast. All three said the same thing, hence only one version in English at the end. I decided to do it that way because both fathers would want the same things for their children.

I threw in the part about Mac catching the garter & Stella catching the bouquet, just for all you Smack fans.

I hope you all enjoyed the way Mr. Angell played the harmonica for his daughter as she came down the aisle. My own grandfather was to do that for me, but passed away before that opportunity came. So, I guess this was my way of at least enjoying the scenario.


End file.
